


Friends, Huh?

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [94]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Accidental Kiss, F/F, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 03, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir ditches class, Historia hunts her down, and Levi follows her. The two hide in a small locker to escape his fury. Neither expect to share their first kiss, accidentally, in the small confines of an old, hot locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Huh?

The air inside the cramped locker was hot and stuffy, no doubt thanks to Ymir and Historia both crammed inside. Ymir could hardly breathe, but she supposed that at least Historia was there too, suffering with her.

“I am so punching you when we get out of here,” Historia hissed softly. Her breath brushed against the side of Ymir’s cheek, making her neck hairs stand up and a blush rise to her skin.

“Like this is my fault.”

“Y-yeah well, I didn’t tell you to leave the classroom.”

Ymir rolled her eyes though Historia couldn’t see it. “I was bunking, what did you expect?”

“To go to class like a normal student.”

“Come on His’, lighten up.”

Historia shuddered, and Ymir knew that it was mainly due to her small form unable to contain so much fury. She waited a moment, then reeled when a smooth forehead cracked against her own. The back of her head slammed against the metal wall behind her, sending an echoing ring around them. When it died down, Ymir’s soft whimpers filled the air. She just barely managed to maneuver her arm over so that she could press her forehead to her palm.

“And there it is,” she sighed softly. “Historia’s famous head-butt.”

A soft touch landed on Ymir’s jaw, making her drop her arm and lean into it. “You deserved it,” Historia whispered. “But I’m sorry. I forgot how small this space is.”

And speaking of… Ymir was reminded of their position. She was sitting with her legs crossed, Historia on her lap. Since she had nowhere else to put them, Historia’s hands had been resting on her shoulders. Now one went up to rub her forehead.

“You’re forgiven,” Ymir breathed. “Just please, stop slamming your head into mine. I don’t need more brain damage and you don’t need the grey matter loss.”

Historia stifled a giggle. “Do you think we can leave now?”

Ymir strained her ears to listen for Mr. Levi’s footsteps. He had caught them in the old school building. It was where Ymir usually escaped to when she needed a break from class, and Historia always knew where to find her. Apparently Levi had followed her, and now he was out for their blood. If he found them, even Historia would be given a week’s detention.

“Yeah, I think he went upstairs. We can head for the exit and make it to our next class before he even realizes it.”

Historia sighed in relief, and then she shifted. It was difficult for her to get a grip on anything, since all she could grab was Ymir’s body. They only ended up awkwardly groping each other, until Historia huffed in irritation and collapsed against Ymir’s lap again. “I can’t get up.”

Ymir sighed. “Figures.” She wrapped her arms around Historia’s weight, prepared to haul her up so that she could slide her back against the metal and stand, but she accidentally pushed Historia forward against her and they smacked faces.

Only, their lips lined up perfectly.

Historia’s hands pressed to Ymir’s chest to steady herself, but then they grabbed at her shirt in surprise. Ymir felt her cheeks burn as the sensation of Historia’s soft lips registered in her already fuzzy brain. This was not happening.

Ymir pulled away as much as she could, blushing hard. “Shit, I’m sorry His—”

Historia cut her off with another kiss, this one completely intentional. Her fists relaxed until her hands were resting palm down against Ymir’s chest, seeping warmth against her skin. Like before, Historia’s lips were impossibly soft, and they tasted sweet, like strawberries or something. It was probably the lipice she used, but Ymir still enjoyed it. Her stomach felt warm with liquid and drowning butterflies.

Eventually, the burn of their lips became too much, and Historia pulled away panting. “I’m sorry, Ymir,” she choked out. “You just… you kissed me and I…”

“It was an accident,” Ymir hurried. Her top lip was tingling, where it had been trapped between Historia’s.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Ymir’s face was burning and her heart thudded gleefully against her ribcage, but she had never felt so happy. “Friends, huh?” she muttered softly. “Friends don’t kiss like that.”

Historia snorted rather ungracefully. “Friends don’t have as much sexual tension between them as we do,” she pointed out. “Tell me I’m the only one, and I’ll climb off of you right now.”

Ymir groped around in the dark until her fingers met with Historia’s small hand. They enclosed around it, intertwining. “You’re not the only one, so don’t you dare move.”

“We kind of still need to,” Historia pointed out. “The bell rang while you were taking advantage of me.”

Ymir sputtered, but she enjoyed the beautiful laugh Historia released at her expense. Somehow they managed to climb out of the tiny locker, shocked that they had managed to fit to begin with. A little sneaking later, they avoided running into their terrifying teacher, and walked hand-in-hand back to class.

It was safe to say that Ymir failed to concentrate for the rest of the day, but it was well worth it.


End file.
